


From Tiny Acorns

by scififan27



Series: Aftermath [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scififan27/pseuds/scififan27
Summary: Sometimes, you just need your dad.





	From Tiny Acorns

Kes drops everything when he hears his comm. He always does for that particular chime.

“Papa?”

Kes winces at how thoroughly broken and tiny his son’s voice sounds.

“Mijo, are you okay?”

There’s a long silence, long enough that Kes checks he still has comm signal.

“Yes… no… I don't know.”

Kes’ heart hammers in his chest, but he takes a breath, and releases it slowly. “Are you wounded?”

“Nothing serious.”

In some ways, it's not the answer he wanted to hear. Physical injuries are much easier to heal than mental or emotional ones. He knows how to help with those. Mental and emotional wounds, he has no idea, he's still figuring it out for himself.

“What happened?”

Another long silence.

“Poe?”

“I kriffed up.”

“How so?” Kes steps outside, and looks at the sky through the Force sensitive tree.

“They're all dead.”

Survivor’s guilt? Sithspit on a kriffing cracker. But what can you say to make it better?

“Most of Red Squadron didn't come back to Yavin. And Endor... we lost so many people to that cannon. But like we did, you'll rebuild. It won't be the same-”

Poe's sobs break his heart into a million pieces.

“There’s noone left. The entirety of the Resistance fits on one ship.”

Oh. It's bad.

“Papa… all that's left is barely enough to fill the Falcon.”

Kes touches the bark of the tree while he struggles to come up with anything to say. The tree has grown so quickly since they planted that tiny stick in the ground. And that's when inspiration hits.

“We can fix this. The Alliance started out as just a handful of people. How long are you going to be in comms range?”

“Indefinitely.”

“Okay. Go eat, get some sleep. I will call you in ten hours.”


End file.
